


猫猫发情

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Jungkook/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Minghao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“俊辉？”徐明浩推门进来，用普通话喊了文俊辉的名字，却没有得到回应，只是看见床上鼓起一个大包，隐隐约约传出点声音。  
“怎么了？”徐明浩在床边坐下来，把文俊辉身上的被子掀开，看到一个汗津津的文俊辉抬起头看他，“发情了？”文俊辉头上的猫耳朵一动一动的，他委屈地点了点头，抓着徐明浩的手就往自己脸上贴。“半小时前突然就这样了。”他把徐明浩的另一只手往身下带，裤裆处早已鼓鼓囊囊的。  
徐明浩叹了口气，还是给文俊辉把裤子拉下来帮他弄。文俊辉头靠在徐明浩肩膀上，随着他手下的动作起伏着，发出细小的嘤咛声，“别忍着。”徐明浩头偏过去一点跟他接吻。“他们都出去了。”  
文俊辉又吃糖了，嘴里吃起来一股葡萄味，“你是不是偷偷吃糖？”徐明浩问他，文俊辉没理会这个问题，只想把嘴黏在徐明浩脸上。徐明浩退开不让他逃避问题，手上也停下了动作，“我不是跟你说过少吃点零食？零食吃多了对身体不好。”“知道了……”文俊辉尾巴翘起来去绕徐明浩的手。毛茸茸的猫尾巴蹭着徐明浩的手背也蹭着自己的性器，他没忍住呻吟。“嗯……快点继续……后面也要”  
“不行。”徐明浩继续手上的动作，嘴上却拒绝得快，“我等会儿要去机场，回中国录节目。等下我打电话给圆佑哥让他回来帮你。”  
“不要嘛……”发情的猫咪神智也不太清楚，只有自己爽了最重要，什么工作全部抛到脑后。徐明浩手里同时包着他的尾巴和性器，毛发偶尔戳进前端小孔里，激得文俊辉腰都不自觉地挺动。“一下，就一下。”他讨好地蹭着徐明浩的脸，猫耳朵乖顺地贴在头皮上，偶尔因为身下的刺激竖起来。  
“那你躺下。”徐明浩总是对这个擅长撒娇的哥哥没有办法，他拍拍猫咪的屁股，文俊辉乖巧地躺在床上，自己抓住膝盖。徐明浩一只手继续在他的阴茎上抚弄，另一只手在他的后穴处打转。  
“怎么已经这么湿了，我来之前自己玩过了吗？”徐明浩伸进一只手指，感受到温暖潮湿的内壁欢欣地吸附上来，“嗯……自己试了一下，但是里面碰不到。”“那前面要先射吗？还是后面先？”徐明浩一边手指在后穴进出着寻找着敏感点，一边询问文俊辉。“前面先要。”文俊辉费力地躺着抬起头来看徐明浩，徐明浩低下头亲了亲文俊辉性器的头部，便含进了嘴里，湿热的口腔让文俊辉一下子呻吟出声。在后穴里的手指也很快找到了敏感点，用力压下去。  
前后同时的冲击让文俊辉捏紧了身下的床单，尾巴挺得直直的，要不是下半身还被徐明浩掌握着，他几乎要把自己扭成麻花。  
“明浩、明浩……”他抽泣着喊徐明浩的名字，阴茎还没释放但他现在急切的想要徐明浩上来亲亲他。他推推徐明浩还埋在他下身的脑袋，徐明浩抬起头来，阴茎从口腔离开发出啵的一声响。  
“怎么了？”他的声音听起来总是很温柔，文俊辉的眼泪蓄在眼眶里打转，撑起身子去贴徐明浩的嘴。徐明浩也由着他在自己脸上找不到目标地乱亲。从性器上离开的手帮他把黏在额头上的头发梳到旁边去。“还是后面先来吧。”他放轻了音量说话，像是怕惊动了特殊时期的猫猫。手下的动作倒没有这么温柔，认准了敏感点顶着不放手，持续的刺激让文俊辉像是搁浅的鱼，长大了嘴却说不出话，只是从喉咙里挤出一些像是尖叫的声音。徐明浩又加了一根手指，被扩张的感觉让文俊辉忍不住哭起来，“想、想要明浩的……可以进来吗？”他的尾巴自觉缠上徐明浩的腰，眼泪糊得他看不清楚徐明浩的脸，只能感受到徐明浩在他额头上印下一个吻。  
“不可以哦。我要走了，只能用手帮你了。”徐明浩说着加快了手下的动作，手掌拍在文俊辉的会阴处，加大了对前列腺的刺激，文俊辉腰都弓起来，想要逃开但是又贪恋快感的矛盾生理本能让他进退不能，只是不停地在哭，从阴茎涌出一波又一波透明的前列腺液。徐明浩看看差不多了，手指从后穴出来，就着液体的润滑又撸动了一下阴茎，文俊辉马上抽搐着射出了精液。  
徐明浩拿来纸巾帮文俊辉大概清理了一下，便给他把被子盖上。射过一次的文俊辉看起来很困，但还是抓着徐明浩的衣角不让他走。徐明浩俯下身来像是哄小孩一样哄他，“先睡觉吧？我已经发消息给圆佑哥了，他很快就回来。”  
“你也要很快回来……”文俊辉的猫耳朵此时已经伏在灰发里，只有尾巴和手指一样恋恋不舍地勾着徐明浩。徐明浩把尾巴从自己身上绕下来塞回被子里，手指也拿下来，拿到唇边亲了一口。“工作结束马上回来。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

全圆佑回来的时候文俊辉还在睡，他尽量小心地关上门不发出声音，但猫猫还是马上竖起了耳朵。  
“圆佑？”文俊辉坐起来，尾巴在身后摇来摇去，全圆佑一靠近他他就抱紧了身上还带着外面寒风的人，脸隔着衣服蹭全圆佑的肚子。“明浩刚才帮你弄过了吗？”全圆佑摸摸他的头，示意猫猫把屁股抬起来给他看看，文俊辉塌下腰去让全圆佑方便查看，手上解开了全圆佑的裤带，“我先帮圆佑硬起来吧？”听起来好像是询问的语气但手已经握住了全圆佑的性器在自己脸上蹭。  
全圆佑默许了他的行为，手伸到后面去检查文俊辉的情况，在他来之前徐明浩用手指帮文俊辉解决过一次，后穴还没有完全合拢，全圆佑轻易地探进去两根手指。他只是稍微按了一下，身前含着他性器的猫猫就发出了模糊的呻吟，尾巴也翘起来缠住全圆佑在开拓他后穴的手臂，末端小幅度地拍打着皮肤。  
文俊辉抬起眼睛盯着全圆佑看，全圆佑倒吸一口气，脱了衣服拍了拍文俊辉的脸，让他坐在自己身上。文俊辉小心翼翼地把全圆佑的性器塞进自己的身体里，坐到底的时候没忍住被逼出一声哭喘。“怎么了？”全圆佑顶了顶胯，文俊辉抱住全圆佑，“没、没有！想要圆佑动一下……”  
全圆佑托着他的屁股慢慢动了起来，频率不高，但在文俊辉的敏感点附近打着转，若有若无的刺激逼得文俊辉尾巴都在发抖。全圆佑手从尾椎探过去，握住尾巴的底部撸动，毛茸茸的触感很好，全圆佑从底部一直撸到尖端，还抓着尾巴凑到后穴去。文俊辉感受到自己尾巴在穴口附近摩擦的触感想要逃开，却被全圆佑按住腰狠狠地顶了一下。  
“要到了吗？”全圆佑凑上来亲他，文俊辉喘着气跟他接吻，换气都换来不及，略有点缺氧的晕眩感加上快感让文俊辉大脑无法正常工作。前端的性器翘得高高的，一直在淌水，全圆佑放过了他的尾巴，稍微照顾了一下阴茎，文俊辉就抽搐着射出来。  
全圆佑正想把自己从文俊辉身体里抽出来去清理，却被文俊辉一把推到在床上。  
“别走。”文俊辉把全圆佑的眼镜摘下来，大眼睛蓄不住泪水，虽然并不是因为受了委屈，但还是一滴一滴地打在全圆佑脸上。文俊辉抽着鼻子亲吻全圆佑，他把全圆佑的刘海梳上去，细致地从他的额头吻到眉骨再到鼻梁最后停在嘴唇上，亲的不深，一下一下点在嘴唇上像是小猫喝水。  
全圆佑也由着他来，手在猫猫敏感的腰部摩挲，痒得文俊辉想逃开但又渴望触碰不敢逃离。“圆佑……圆佑……”他叫着全圆佑的名字，后穴断断续续地收缩着，“射在里面……我想要。”“不行。”全圆佑手掠过他的乳尖，“等下清理起来很麻烦，而且你现在也承受不住这么多高潮。”  
“那你再摸摸我”文俊辉凑到全圆佑耳边说，他没力气再撑起来了，整个人趴在全圆佑身上。全圆佑跟他亲亲抱抱了好一会儿，感觉文俊辉的性器又慢慢立起来顶着他的肚子了，就把他翻过去，双腿打开挂在自己的手臂上，“好了吗？”他这么问文俊辉，文俊辉咬着下唇点点头，全圆佑在他脑后垫了个枕头就冲撞起来，顶得文俊辉陷入身后的枕头堆里，抓着枕头的一角不放手。  
他喘得厉害，明明是猫却像是被扔到岸上的鱼，全圆佑动作慢下来，手从文俊辉的腰胯一路摸上去，经过乳尖锁骨喉结，最后在他的嘴唇上停下，拇指摩挲着下唇。文俊辉顺势含住，像是有口癖的小孩一样吮吸着，觉得一根手指还不够，又把他的手抓过来，一根一根地舔，舔到整只手都湿漉漉地泛水光。腿把全圆佑环住，把他拉的更近一点，尾巴从全圆佑的身下经过，在全圆佑的背上画着圆圈。  
全圆佑被猫猫的小动作搞得也有点呼吸不稳，他惩罚性质地捏了一下身下人的乳尖，听到短促的尖叫后再用嘴堵住，手下动作不停，把乳头按压得又红又肿，猫猫的呻吟都被压在喉咙里像是呼噜声。  
再放开的时候文俊辉眼神都有些涣散，全圆佑蹭蹭他的脸，用沾满他自己体液的手去撸动猫猫的耳朵，耳朵反射性地缩了一下，但还是慢慢放松下来伏在头上。  
“射吗？”文俊辉嗯的一声被突如其来的动作顶得突然拔高，全圆佑只是稍微捏了下阴茎的头部就又射了出来，全圆佑的阴茎也被高潮后的后穴绞紧射了出来。  
“啊。”全圆佑后知后觉地发现内射了，文俊辉倒是不太在意，平复了一会儿呼吸之后就自己向后爬去，全圆佑的阴茎从后穴里滑出来，精液滴滴答答地淌在床单上，文俊辉伸手抠挖了一下自己的后穴，更多的精液流出来，文俊辉沾着全圆佑精液的手指沿着全圆佑的大腿摸上去，把白色的液体点在全圆佑身上。尾巴在身后一晃一晃的，他眨眨眼睛。  
“还来吗？我还没好哦。”

END


	3. Chapter 3

文俊辉坐在尹净汉身上的时候发情期的大脑还不足以让他意识到现在到底发生了什么，他迷茫地摇了摇尾巴，马上被尹净汉夹在两人的之间，毛茸茸的触感在文俊辉的背上摩擦。尹净汉的手摸下去，在他的小腹稍微按了按，前列腺快感文俊辉轻微地抽搐了一下，下意识地想要逃开。  
明明最开始他只是出于习惯靠在这个哥哥身边而已。文俊辉抽了抽鼻子，他的发情期还没完全过去，他在性爱潮汐的低潮期去厨房找点东西吃，出来看到尹净汉在沙发上玩手机，一屁股坐到旁边，因为补充了能量心情很好，耳朵一动一动的，尹净汉伸手摸了摸，文俊辉趁势靠在哥哥肩上，猫猫想要更多抚摸。  
但是最后怎么会变成这样？他双腿大开，被按在尹净汉的阴茎上，坏心眼的哥哥还搂着他，自己不动腰，手有一下没一下地揉着他稍微有点被顶起的小腹，唇舌在文俊辉的宽肩上游移。  
“不是俊自己来找我的吗？”尹净汉在亲吻的间隙说，“还不认真，要惩罚。”他抓着文俊辉的手，用他自己的手指抚摸自己的乳头，明明是自己的手指却有着不熟悉的触感和不熟悉的节奏，乳头很快挺立了起来，“俊好色情哦，自己摸自己都会硬呢。”尹净汉一边这么说着一边又加大的手下的力度，把已经充血的小颗粒捏起来又弹回去。“谁平常会摸自己的乳头啊！”文俊辉挣扎着想要转过去跟尹净汉面对面理论，却在转动身体的时候被身体里阴茎的滑动刺激软了腰。  
“俊乖乖的不要动啦。”尹净汉像是哄小孩一样哄他，漂亮的手指在文俊辉的阴茎上流连，在龟头上打转却没有更进一步的动作，文俊辉急得抓住哥哥的手要带着他一起动，这时候房间门突然被打开了，文俊辉被吓得一下就射了，精液洒在地上。  
洪知秀叹了口气，反手把门关上，从一旁的桌子上抽了纸巾仔细地把地板擦干净，文俊辉从尹净汉身上下来，手脚并用爬向洪知秀，也不管手上沾了精液，捧了洪知秀的脸要亲亲。洪知秀也顺从地任由他亲。尹净汉走过来，还没释放的阴茎仍然硬挺，抓着腰重新进入文俊辉的身体。“看来俊更喜欢知秀啊。”尹净汉装作很遗憾的语气，洪知秀笑起来，把文俊辉搂在怀里，“俊啊，知秀净汉二选一？”  
文俊辉被身后尹净汉的动作搞得说不出话，手上抓着洪知秀的衣服，被顶的往前倒在洪知秀怀里，“这种问题让灿选就已经很过分了”文俊辉抱怨着，伸手要把洪知秀的扣子解掉，洪知秀拢住他的手放到唇边亲吻，“今天就不要再做了，发情期也经不起这么做呀。”  
“但是我想要知秀哥……”身后的尹净汉抓着文俊辉的尾巴探上前来，隔着文俊辉和洪知秀接吻，“俊再说我要伤心了哦。”  
猫猫竖起耳朵看两个哥哥在自己面前接吻，洪知秀转过来亲亲文俊辉的额头，手伸下去握住再次勃起的阴茎，手臂也被尾巴缠上。“净汉准备好了吗？我要让俊射了哦。”


End file.
